Everburn's Story (RP between Sponge, Venom and Darkest)
Characters Sponge's Characters #Jack the Hedgehog #Patricia the Skunk #SPARKY #Dr. EggPlankton #HenchCombots ##Redbot ##Yellowbot ##Greenbot ##Bluebot #Layla the FoxSkunk #Kai the Hedgehog #Zane the Gorilla #Ed Wreck #Double G #Eddy Green #Angry Ogun Venom's Characters #Lyra #Shade #Artica #Makeena #Akida #Kimber-Lee the Echidna #Uriah the Echidna #Eclipse the Kitsune #Kafei #Basi #Maylala #Abla #Bopo Darkest's Characters *Lord Everburn *Dark Lord Darkstorm *Teniahk *Bakuu *Night Feather *Darien the Hedgehog *Blaze the Hedgecat Birth and Escape (G.U.N Laboratories) A young embryo is developing in a vat of green liquid, it hears the babbles of its creators Scientist: So you see sir the subject has survied the longest than specimen's 1-8, specimen 9, code named: Everburn, will be ready for combat soon Commander (2 weeks later) the embryo developes slowly and the artifical womb is formed Scientist: It has been two weeks and Everburn has progressed in his development stage, he will be ready for birthing soon, our ultimate bioweapon against Halflings will be ready (Another 2 weeks) Baby Everburn:(Growls) Scientist: THe Specimen is now a youngling, but is extremely agressive to any of the other scientists and guards, I am sending in a special guard to put him down, this is a failiure (A highly ranked guard rushes down) Everburn:(attacks the guard) The scientists try run but are slaughtered in a sudden fire Everburn:(Runs to the African Wilderness) Raised by Lions (Venom and Darkest only) Everburn:(Still young, but has been wandering around for days, he has wandered into someone elses territory, he bumps into a lioness and he drops from hunger and exhastion) The Lioness: (growls, but then realizes that the youngling could have potential, she picks him up, carrying him to her pride) Everburn:(tries to opens his eyes) Zira (the lioness): (sets him down in front of Makeena, a middle ranked, cinnamon colored lioness) Everburn:(So weak he barely can make out the shapes of the lioness) Makeena: Hm... (pushes the slab of meat she had recently scavenged to him) He needs it more than I do... Everburn:(Sniffs and Eats, the blood on his claws from something else is seen) Makeena: (notices) Everburn:(as he eats they see a scar that resembles the current kings scar) Zira: ... Everburn:(Looks up and nuzzles Zira in affection) Zira: (rolls her eyes) Puh... Everburn:(Stands, his strength returning) Zira: That was... quick. Everburn:(Bows to her) Zira: Don't thank me, child. Thank her... (points to Makeena) Everburn:(Nuzzles Makeena, He prepares to leave, he has nowhere to go) Makeena: ("He can't survive on his own...") (blocks his way) Everburn:(Looks at her, stands on two legs) I thank you for the help, but I do not belong here, if you insist on me staying, I could be a burden ?????:(Walks in) Everburn:(Huh ?????:(Looks at Everburn and then to Zira) What do we have here Makeena: (growling) ?! Everburn:(fur stands on end the orange tips make the illusion of fire) Zira: (circles the stranger) Scar:(Smiles) I like this one *To Everburn* whats your name? Everburn:(Remembers what his creators called him) Project: Everburn, Specimen 9, failiure, subjection to termination Scar: (Had gotten lost after Everburn) Makeena: Um... we'll just call you Everburn... Everburn: Ok Scar:(To Zira) I like thzirais one (To Everburn) Everburn come foreward Everburn: Walks up to Scar) Scar: I put you incharge of guarding the royal cubs, do not fail me and Zira, or your punishment will be severe Everburn:(Looks at Makeena then back at Scar) I will do your bidding my king Zira: (smirks) Scar: Good, but first you must rest, from the looks of you, you haven't slept in days Everburn:(Bows and goes to Makeena's part of the den to rest) Makeena: (to herself) Nice kid... Everburn:(goes to sleep) Makeena: ... (stays up) Everburn:(cuddles up to her) Makeena: Heh... Everburn:(Nuzzles) Makeena: (purrs) (Days later) Makeena: (getting heavily pregnant, almost ready to give birth) Everburn:(Guarding the royal cubs) Mheetu: (playing with the younger cubs) Everburn:(See's Zira and her hunting party return, but he remains at his post) (The rest of the pride eat) Everburn:(Lets the royal cubs go get their share) (they run off, feeding) Everburn:(rests a bit) Makeena: (walks off to her side of the lion den, she's about ready to give birth *finally*) Everburn:(Wakes) Makeena: ... Everburn: Wants to help her) (Makeena's water starts to break) he goes to aid Makeena: (roaring in pain) Everburn:(Approaches slowly) Makeena: (panting) Everburn:(Gets close) Makeena: (growling quietly) Everburn:(tilts head) (She struggles giving birth) Everburn: (Fears for her life) 3 fire angels appear Makeena: ...? they stand there Everburn:(Nuzzles makeena) (She finally gives birth to two cubs, one much weaker than the other) Everburn:(Nuzzles them) Makeena: (still in pain, but she smiles anyway) the fire angels disappear Makeena: (lick bathes her cubs) Everburn:(Cuddles up) Makeena: Heh... Everburn:(Nuzzles his brothers) Makeena: ^.^ Everburn:(Yawns) Makeena: Get some rest, Everburn... Everburn: Yes.... mother Makeena: (smiles) He cuddles up with his brothers Makeena: (yawns, falling asleep) Everburn:(Asleep) (three months later) Everburn:(Preteen) *Guarding the royal cubs* Mheetu (teen): (talking quietly with his half-sister *an adult* about escaping the Pridelands) Everburn: his hearing just as sensitive as his counterparts, he goes to report to Scar) Nala: (gasps) He heard us... Scar:(Walks out with Everburn at his side) (they start to run) 3 fire angels flies after them (they stop at a cliff, to the bottom is a raging river) Everburn and Scar appear Scar:(A bit Woozy) Very hand move Everburn Everburn: Forgive me my king, First time... Scar: It is alright (the two lions chose to jump, even though it means risking their lives) Everburn:(Growls) Scar: let them go, they aren't likely to survive Everburn: but your son... Scar: he is no son of mine, those who betray us are dead to us (the rest of the pride arrive) The Fire angles dissappear) Zira: (growls, looking down at the river on the bottom of the cliff) Traitors... Scar:(gROWLS)( Zira: ... Everburn:(wALKS OFF) Akida: (a young cub; his runt brother dead) I just don't get it... w-why would they do that, especially Mheetu? I thought he was my friend... Everburn: He is no friend of yours if he abandoned you and the pride Akida: Okay, br-brother... (sniffles) Everburn:(Nuzzles his kid brother) Scar:(Smiles) Everburn Everburn: Yes my king (Bows) Scar: the queen will be need your services go to her and be prepared to serve Everburn: I'd die for the royal family my king Scar: good, now go Everburn:(Goes to Zira's den) Zira: (had gotten pregnant with Nuka recently; she just doesn't know it yet) Starting the Black Paw Cursed by Witches and Haunted Attacking Equestria Category:Villians Story